A Blessing's Curse
by Chai-dono
Summary: Set four years after the anime. Tohru's married to Yuki and pregnant with his child. But she's not happy...because of a certain cat. [Yukiru]
1. Prologue

**A/n- **I've already once before submitted this story, but the original version was so crappy that I decided to completely rewrite and enter it all over again. ;; I hope you like this, it's the first fanfic I've ever made and even if it ends up being crap once again, I'll still love it, and I hope you will too.

**A Blessing's Curse**

_A story by Naori_

_The night was cold, chilling her milky white skin, dark gray clouds ominous in nature as they covered the expanse of land throwing it into shadow. They shuddered violently with thunder as freezing sleets of rain poured down from them. Her breath ragged and hoarse, no longer able to scream, only pure will power kept her on her feet. _

_The sound of her own steps whispered into her hears as her bare feet met drying gold and red leaves and the softened ground of dirt and rock. Her ears picked up the harsh breath of the figure in front of her, his steps wider and faster than her own._

_She could not gain on him. Her strength was already crumbling beneath her while he went on strong. "Kyou…!" Her voice was weak and feeble unable to spare the breath that was needed._

_He would not stop for her. Not now, nor ever again. Not after what she had done. _

_Her foot slipped and she stumbled to the mud, tears falling rapidly down her cheeks as she struggled to regain her footing. "K-Kyou…" She said frantically as his figure began to fade into the distance. _

_She could not forget what she had seen moments before, a single glistening tear in his eye. And the sinking feeling that plagued her heart, he would not come back. He would never come back._

Sohma Yuki woke to the gentle sobbing of the woman next to him. They were shrouded in the darkness of night, the gentle, pearly glow of the moon their only source of light. His wife's form shivered convulsively though the air was humid and moist, a cool breeze came from their open window.

Yuki clenched his teeth in long suppressed rage, it was Kyou who did this to her. It was _him _who gave her nightmares for the past four years. He should be the one wracked with guilt, not Tohru.

Yuki wrapped his long slender arms around her and softly whispered comforting words into her ear. Soon, she had stopped shaking falling into sweet slumber in his embrace.

He carefully pressed his lips to her forehead and stated as he had for her for so many previous nights, "Continue being strong Tohru, he'll come back. Just wait."

**A/n**- Here's the deal people, five reviews and I'll submit the next chapter in a week. Otherwise…who knows? O.o


	2. Old friends and new beginnings

**MAJOR REVISIONS! Almost everything in this chapter is revised. Sorry everyone for taking so long, I took your reviews to heart, read over the last chapter and basically thought "Ewww…this SUCKS!" So, I rewrote it. I really hope you find this one more enjoyable then the previous version**

**Disclaimer-**You know the drill. I do not own Fruits Baskets.

**A/n-** Ano…some of you seemed a bit…_unhappy_ at my deal last chapter. Perhaps I should explain…? I didn't do that because I was review-greedy or anything. I have a very low self-esteem when it comes to my writing skills, and I needed to know what people really thought of it. So, yes, probably not the best way to go about it, but I don't regret doing it. And no worries people, I won't do it again. (Maybe XD) Enjoy the chapter!

**A Blessing's Curse**

**Chapter 2**- _Old friends, new beginnings_

_By Naori_

Tohru woke slowly, her eyes still unfocused when she realized that her companion was no longer lying next to her. She felt grateful for that, considering the nauseous sick feeling that was coursing through her body. She stood quickly and rushed to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth trying to prevent the inevitable.

After relieving herself of any food or drink she had consumed recently she sat on the edge of her bathtub and placed her head in her hands. There was no denying it now, she thought hopelessly. I'm pregnant. She ticked off the signs in her head.

_Missed period-Hai, I should have had it a few weeks ago…_

_Tender Breasts-Uh-huh, and may I say, **ouch**?_

_Morning Sickness/Nausea –Check. Why do they call this morning sickness? I've been throwing up at all times of the day…Does that mean that something's wrong with me!?! I'll have to ask Hatori-san about this…_

_I-I don't know if I can raise a baby…I wasn't expecting this at all…_

She unconsciously placed her hand over her flat stomach her fingers carefully grazing across the soft cotton of her pajamas.

Tohru trembled slightly as she stood up. She resolved herself to tell Yuki immediately, she had avoided the issue for weeks telling herself that this "wasn't the right time" and

"I don't know for sure yet". Gathering her courage she stalked out of the bathroom confidently and headed to the kitchen.

"Y-Yuki…!" Tohru said trying to sound self-assured and confident and failing miserably.

She blinked, realizing that her husband wasn't around. "Ano…" A note was stuck to the refrigerator stating:

_Dear Tohru,_

_I had to go to work early, and didn't want to wake you; I know you haven't been feeling well lately. The case I'm working on now is very important and demands my attention. But, you understand that right? I may be late coming home late as well, so please don't worry._

_Love always,_

_Yuki_

_P.S- Could you please make leek stew for dinner tonight? _

Tohru withered. "Noooo…" She felt guilty for being partially relived that he wasn't here, letting her have an excuse for not telling him.

"Yuki's staying late tonight again…" She sighed with disappointment as she read the note over again. Of course, she did understand. Yuki's job was very important, to him as well as to the Sohma's. He was a lawyer, he and a friend he had since high school had started their own business named Sohma and Manabe. Without Yuki their business would probably fail, from what Yuki had told her his partner was not very responsible.

…But, she still got lonely. Tohru looked at the clock in the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed her work.

"Hello? This is Honda Tohru. I'm not feeling well and can't come in to work today. Please have Kinoshita-san fill in for me if possible." Tohru paused as the person on the other line spoke. "Hai. Thank you very much, good bye." She hung up ignoring the ever-growing guilt that was planted firmly in her stomach for lying.

She then dialed the number that she knew from heart her fingers trembling slightly while doing so. "Shii-san? Is it alright if I come over for a visit this afternoon?"

A few hours later in front of Shigure's house

A rush of nostalgia flooded through her as she stood in front of the house she had lived in for three years. Her heart pounded fast and hard in her chest as she made her way to the door. She raised her fist to knock on the door when it opened suddenly.

"AHH!" She shrieked in surprise jumping back.

"Ah, calm down Tohru-kun, it's just me!" Shigure said chuckling lightly.

Tohru blinked up at him tears forming in her eyes as her bottom lip trembled dangerously. "Ah…ah…Shi-san!" She flung her self into his arms unable to stop herself.

Shigure fell backwards in surprise as he transformed into his dog form. "Ah!"

She kneeled down on the floor blushing hard. "I-I'm so sorry, Shii-san…"

After Yuki and Tohru's wedding Shigure asked her not to call him "Shigure-san" anymore, saying "Were family now, ne?".

"Shi-san" was the closest she had been able to come to.

He just shook his head and smiled, as much as a dog could smile anyway. "It's okay Tohru-kun. I'm just glad to see you." He put his forepaws on her shoulders and licked her cheek wiping her tears away.

She smiles still trembling, "I missed you too…"

He opened his mouth about to say something but was stopped short when transformed back to his human form with a loud _POOF_!

A few minutes later, Shigure and Tohru sat across from each other at the table munching on the onigiris that she had brought with her.

Tohru had looked increasingly uncomfortable as she squirmed in her chair unconsciously twirling her hair with her finger as she twitched anxiously.

Shigure watched her with one eyebrow raised waiting for her to tell him why she had come, as the minutes ticked by he slowly came to the conclusion that she might need a little push to get her started. "So, Tohru-kun how are thing's going with Yuki-kun?" He asked casually placing his chin on his hand as he watched her intently.

"EH? O-oh, f-fine! Everything is perfectly fine!" She stuttered, talking very fast. She mentally hit herself, she sounded so idiotic!

_I came here to tell him, so that's what I'll do! Come on, Tohru, just spill it!_

Shigure blinked at the girl's odd behavior but then smiled chuckling to himself. "Tohru-kun, why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

"I'M PREGNANT!" She blurted out and then clasped her hand over her mouth with a gasp.

_Oh no…oh no…that was horrible timing! What is Shigure going to think, getting pregnant like this? Will he think I'm a bad person now? I can't believe this!! I am such an idiot!!! _Tohru stared at her lap in horror, not daring to look up into Shigure's face, the person who had sheltered who for all those years, been so kind and generous of her, a total stranger.

And then she heard the thing she had least been expecting; laughter.

She slowly lifted her head up staring at him through bangs. "…A-ano…?"

Shigure sat back in his chair trying to suppress his laughter and failing miserably. "Ah…gomen…Tohru-kun…hehe! It's just, your face was so…and I was so surprised, ahaha…" He said trying to explain but unable to keep his fit of giggles under control.

"Ehehehe…" Tohru chuckled nervously sweat dropping down her face. Half of her felt washed over with relief and the other was completely bewildered by his reaction. It was an odd combination but one she had become accustomed to over the years.

After Shigure had gotten a hold of himself he regarded his cousin-in-law very seriously. "I'm guessing that since Yuki-kun is not with you he doesn't know?"

She bowed her head. "Hai, I have yet to tell him. The timing was never right…and I could never work up the courage…" She admitted softly.

"Mm, well you know, you will have to tell him eventually." He said sensibly placing his chin on his hand. "You can't exactly avoid it, it's his child too. Does anyone else know…?"

Tohru shook her head. "Iie, you are the first."

He smiled at that. "I feel so special! Hehe! But I digress, you should go to a doctor to make sure that the baby is healthy and to confirm definitely that you are pregnant. I'll call Ha-san when you leave and set up an appointment, okay?"

"Ah! I can't do that! I don't want to burden Hatori-san with my problems, he's already so busy with the Sohmas and Akito-san to worry about!" She said sitting up in her chair her cheeks a faint red.

Shigure blinked tooken aback. "Then…you haven't heard?"

She blinked back at him vacantly. "Eh?"

"Ha-san can do nothing more for Akito-san, he dropped into a coma two weeks ago."

Tohru's eye's widened.

_Akito…comatose?!___

**Reviews-**

**lhuntathraeil-** Hello again! I hope that was a good "wow". ;

**I hate author ultimatums-** Yup, don't I just suck?

**Shelby-** Aww, thank you! I hope you like this chapter, even though it wasn't all angsty like the last.

**Akira-Asakura-47- Actually**…If you want the truth…whispers I'm _not _I Yukiru fan! le gasp I'm a Kyoru fan. Yuki and Tohru still make a cute couple though. And this story, clearly calls for a Yukiru. Also, don't worry about spoiling me. It's impossible to spoil me for Fruits Baskets at this point in the game, considering I've read all 98 chapters of the manga (and still going by the way!!) and every episode of the anime. I also hate how people immediately go for the stories with the most reviews. It sucks. But I'm not gonna give up! Thank you for reviewing!

(See, gimme long reviews and I give you long replies. )

**loredana**** –** Hmph. Well, no one's ever called me kosher, now have they? XP Bwahahaaa…rat against cat…who can be the angstyiest???

**Chibi Piracy-** Glad to hear you liked it! And…to the other comment, as long as they don't put their arms around each other, he can still, ano…coughpenetratecough Alrighty, moving on… . ;;

**Jjenny****-** Thank you! huggles

Thank you for your reviews everyone! They made me happy! glomps all


End file.
